Dream of The Forgotten Blossom
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Dream of The Forgotten Blossom/ Wazurezaki no Yume/ 忘れ咲きの夢: Naruto dkk mendapat misi untuk mengantar seorang gadis ke Hikari no Kuni. Dan lagi, misi ini berkelas S! Akatsuki dan musuh yang tak terduga, rahasia yang terkubur di kedalaman waktu, dan reuni antara sahabat. WARNING: Multiple OCs
1. Trailer

Ng, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini... Jadi sebelumnya maaf atas typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek. Maaf juga atas kesalahan istilah, dll  
Oya, ini bukan cerita aslinya... Bisa dibilang cuma "Trailer" sebelum filmnya dirilis(?). Jadi setidaknya, nikmati ini terlebih dahulu

_HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ Naruto Shippunden milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi OC-OC yang akan muncul di fic ini milik saya...

* * *

**TRAILER**

Sebuah misi...

Menyatukan...

Dua bekas teman kembali

.

.

Naruto: Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha! Sasukkkkeee!

Sasuke: Aku mau melihat kamu mencobanya

.

.

Tsunade: Ini sebuah misi khusus... Misi berkelas S!

.

.

Misi Khusus...?

.

.

"SHANAROOOOO!"

"Ninpo, Choujuu Giga!"

"Jūkenpō, Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"

"Mangenkyou Sharingan!"

.

.

Berlatar sebelum Hidan and Kakuzu arc

.

.

"Akatsuki akan mendapatkan gadis itu, lalu kita akan merebut Chakra dari tubuhnya yang rapuh!"

.

.

Target yang tidak terduga!

.

.

Kei: Mereka tidak boleh mengetahui rahasiaku...

.

.

Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan "Kei"?

.

.

"Sudah 17 tahun aku menunggu... Akhirnya, Chakra itu akan menjadi milikku!"

.

.

Sebuah rencana licik muncul dari kedalaman waktu

Seorang musuh yang tak terkalahkan!?

.

.

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi... Serahkan gadis itu kepadaku!"

"Mana mungkin aku menyerahkannya!? Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!"

.

.

.

Kei: Kenapa...? KENAPA KALIAN MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWA UNTUK MELINDUNGIKU!? Kalian bahkan tidak mengingatku sebelum menerima misi ini-

Naruto: Karena kita sudah berjanji

Kei: Eh?

Naruto: Karena sudah berjanji, aku akan menetapinya dattebayo!

.

.

Sebuah cerita petualangan dan persahabatan dengan sedikit romansa!

.

.

Naruto Shippunden The Movie - Dream of The Forgotten Blossom

.

.

.

.

.

"Di dalam diriku... Ada malaikat dan juga iblis..."

.

.

COMING SOON


	2. Klan Yume dari Negeri Cahaya

Akhirnya! setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update... OK lah, tanpa basa basi, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** italic= jurus2, istilah2, A/N ' '=dalam pikiran ()=lirik lagu

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto Shippunden/ Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi OC-OC yang muncul di fic ini milik saya...

* * *

Malam telah menyelimuti Desa Konoha, bintang-bintang bergemerlapan, sebuah bulan purnama juga ikut menerangi malam... Dan juga, sosok seorang gadis yang dengan santainya duduk diatas patung Hokage Ke-4 dan bernyanyi

"(Ikutsu no hanabira ga...)  
(Odoru yō ni...)  
(Kaze wo mau...)

(Nan'nen ga sugite ita ne?)  
(Watashitachi ga...)  
(Ano yakusoku wo suru)"

* * *

TITLE

**Kanji:** 光の国からの夢一族  
**Romaji:** Hikari no Kuni Kara no Yume Ichizoku  
**English:** Yume Clan from The Land of Light

* * *

.

.

.

"Misi spesial?" ucap Kakashi "Untuk itu kah anda memanggil kita pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya kepada Tsunade

"Benar... Aku ingin tim kalian menjalankan misi ini" jawab sang Hokage

"Uhm, saya tidak bermaksud kasar tapi..." sela Yamato

"Tapi apa, Yamato?"

"Tsunade-sama... Bukankah 4 tim itu terlalu banyak?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Guy, Asuma, dan Kurenai yang ada disana bersamanya dan Kakashi

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, aku kurang yakin 4 tim itu cukup untuk misi ini..."

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Asuma

"Apa kalian tahu... Klan Yume dari Negeri Cahaya?"

"Klan Yume? Kalau tidak salah klan itu disebut-sebut sebagai klan terkuat di dunia ini..." ujar Kurenai sambil mendekatkan jarinya ke dagunya

"Klan terkuat?" tanya Guy

"Klan Yume memiliki Chakra yang unik... Mereka dapat menguasai ke-5 elemen dengan mudah, bahkan jurus rahasia klan lain, dan lebih-lebih lagi... Sekali setiap 13 keturunan, ada seorang yang dikatakan mempunyai Chakra yang sebanding dengan kesembilan Bijuu" jelas Kakashi

"APA!? Sekuat itu!?" seru Guy tidak percaya

"Tapi bukankah klan itu sudah musnah? Kudengar semua orang di klan itu dibunuh 20 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Asuma

"Tidak, ada satu keluarga yang selamat... Dan keluarga itu, selama ini bersembunyi di Konoha"

"K-Klan, Yume, di Konoha?" ucap mereka terbata-bata

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Tsunade "Apa kalian kenal gadis bernama Azure Kei?"

.

.

Di luar kediaman Hokage, seorang gadis berambut vanilla yang panjang bahkan melewati pinggangnya sedang berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha sambil sesekali mendongak ke arah kediaman Hokage dan mendesah pelan, seakan-akan dia tahu sedang ada pertemuan di sana. Tapi setelah mendongak untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang

Seseorang itu adalah tokoh utama cerita ini, yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Ah, maaf! Saya tidak memperhatikan jalan!" gadis itu berulang-ulang meminta maaf dan membungkuk

"Tidak usah minta maaf-dattebayo!" balas si rambut durian (_Author digebukin Naruto FG_)

"Ta, tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudahlah! Lihat? Aku tidak terluka kan?" ucap sang jinchuuriki Kyuubi sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berpose macam tangan itu berotot ajah (_Naruto: WINNNAA! Kamu dendam apa sih sama aku!? Author: Nggak dendam kok, kamu enak diusilin sih!_)

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Oya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Kalau kamu?"

"Kei... Namaku Azure Kei"

"Ng? Kei? Kok aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu ya?"

Wajah Kei langsung berubah pucat ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto

"Kei... Azure... Azure Kei... Ke- AAAHHHH!" Naruto langsung berbalik ke arah sang gadis "Kei... Kita dulu satu angkatan di Akademi kan!?"

Ekspresi sang gadis langsung berubah lega, "Benar..." ucapnya pelan

"Ya ampun... Kok aku bisa lupa ya?"

Kei tertawa kecil, "Kita lulus dari Akademi 5 tahun yang lalu, setelah itu kita juga tidak pernah bertemu... Tidak aneh kalau Uzumaki-kun bisa lupa"

"Haah... Kamu, dari dulu tidak berubah ya? Masih memanggil orang dengan nama keluarganya"

"Eh?"

Naruto berpaling dan menatap langit "Sudah 8 tahun ya?" gumamnya

_Flashback Mode ON_

Kejadian ini terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum Pembantaian Klan Uchiha

~_Akademi Ninja Konoha_~

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru... Saya harap kalian bisa memberi contoh yang baik kepadanya" ucap Iruka "Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Wajah gadis 9 tahun berambut putih susu yang berdiri di samping Iruka itu langsung berubah merah, "A-Ano... Namaku, Azure Kei... Mu, lai saat ini... Mohon bantuannya..." ucapnya dengan malu-malu

Iruka mendesah kecil "Saa tetto, kursimu-"

"Iruka-sensei! Kursi di sebelahku kosong loh!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di sebelahnya

"Naruto... Aku tidak yakin membiarkan Kei duduk di sebelahmu..." ucap Iruka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tak henti-henti mendesah

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu -minus Naruto- langsung tertawa, Kei juga tersenyum-senyum melihat Naruto yang merajuk sendiri. Ia langsung berjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya

"Watashi wa Azure Kei, kore kara yoroshiku ne?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya "Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku, Kei!"

Sang gadis membalasnya dengan senyuman malaikat sampai akhirnya duduk di sebelah sang jinchuuriki

_Flashback Mode OFF_

"Nostalgia ya?" ucap Naruto

"Iya ya? Setelah menjadi Genin, Uzumaki-kun menjadi Team 7 sementara aku menjadi Team 1..." timpal Kei

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar..."

"Ahaha, aku tidak kaget... Aku menjadi Team 1 bersama Hikage Kizuna dan Akashi Mamoru, guru kami adalah Kishida Ichi... Ah, baru diomongin" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut hijau gelap yang hampir terlihat hitam

"Kishida-sensei!" panggil Kei, Kishida langsung menoleh ke arah dua remaja itu, memperlihatkan mata _navy blue_nya

"Kei dan... Uzumaki Naruto?" gumamnya

Kei dan Naruto segera menghampiri Kishida, "Kishida-sensei, tumben Sensei jalan-jalan..." ucap Kei begitu menghampirinya

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'sensei' lagi kan? Kita sama-sama Jonin..." balas Kishida sambil mendesah

"A-A-AP-AP-AP-APPAAA!?" Naruto tiba-tiba menjerit, "Kei, kamu... Jonin?" tanyanya tidak percaya

"Eh? Iya... Aku, Kizuna-chan, Mamoru-kun, dan Kishida-sensei. Semuanya sudah Jonin." jawab Kei dengan enteng

"Awawawawa... Jonin... Wawawa..."

"UZUMAKI-KUN!? Kamu kenapa!?" Kei langsung panik melihat Naruto yang perilakunya mirip kaset rusak(?)

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kaget." komentar Kishida sweatdrop

Tapi tepat setelah itu, Naruto sudah kembali sadar dan menggumam sendiri. "Semakin banyak orang yang lebih kuat dariku, aku harus berusaha lebih keras. OK! Aku akan latihan!" (_Author: Naruto... Mana ada yang lebih kuat dari kamu? Kalo kamu gak kuat mana mungkin dijadiin tokoh utama_)

"Kishida-sensei... Apa dia tidak sadar kita bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Kei ikut sweatdrop

"Entahlah Kei, itu antara dia dengan Tuhan." jawab Kishida sweatdrop juga

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" sela Naruto, "Yah tidak masalah juga, aku sudah biasa. Oya, aku mau pergi latihan dulu. Jaa na, Kei! Kishida-sensei!" pamitnya sambil melancarkan Kaki Seribu no Jutsu(?), maksudnya lari. Maaf, author kelamaan di fandom SS, jadi gaje... (_SSChara: KOK KITA YANG DISALAHIN!?_)

"J-Jaa... Uzumaki-kun" balas Kei masih sweatdrop, walau tidak mungkin kedengaran Naruto yang sudah dimakan bumi**#Dibantai**

"Kei, aku mau pulang dulu" ucap Kishida tiba-tiba

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak... Sudah lama kita tak bertemu di luar misi, aku tadinya mau mengajak Sensei, Kizuna-chan, dan Mamoru-kun ke kedai teh atau semacamnya..."

Kishida mendesah, tapi setelah itu mengelus rambut Kei sambil berkata "Maaf Kei, lain kali saja bagaimana?"

"Janji?"

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Ahaha... Sensei tidak pernah mengecewakan kita sekali pun,apalagi berbohong. Aku... Percaya sepenuh hati pada Sensei..." ucap Kei dengan senyuman tulus. Kishida pun membalas senyum tersebut sebelum beranjak pulang

.

.

.

~_SKIP TIME, Markas ROOT_~

Danzo berdiri di depan seorang agen ROOT, dia langsung bertanya... "Apa laporanmu kali ini? Kishida Ichi..."

Ya, benar. Ternyata Kishida adalah mata-mata ROOT, tapi apa mau mereka sebenarnya?. "Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan... Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Hari ini, dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto"

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?"

"Mereka hanya mengobrol, mungkin. Itu juga tidak terlalu lama"

"Hmm... Ya sudah, tetap awasi gadis itu. Jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya"

"Saya mengerti, Danzo-sama. Azure Kei adalah bagian penting dari rencana ROOT" ucapnya dengan pandangan dingin

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**

Akhirnya selesai juga... Saya juga lagi mengerjakan Cover fic ini dan design para OC, setelah selesai akan saya upload ke page FB saya. Jadi bagi yang mau melihat silahkan menuju FB saya (Link ada di profile)

Sekian dulu, maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegaejan, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek... Terima kasih jika mau mereview, tapi yang hanya menjadi _Silent Reader_ juga terima kasih sudah mau membaca...

See you next time...


End file.
